MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/23 August 2014
01:51:38 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 01:52:04 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 01:58:49 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 02:05:49 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 02:05:55 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 02:06:02 hey 02:06:15 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 02:06:31 o/ 02:08:37 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 02:25:51 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:25:57 hi 02:26:26 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:26:26 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:26:50 please read http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Project_micronation_to_macronation 02:26:55 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:27:24 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:27:55 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:27:58 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:28:31 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:28:33 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:28:56 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:29:02 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:29:04 -!- Tobey11r has joined Special:Chat 02:29:29 -!- Tobey11r has left Special:Chat 02:30:27 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 02:30:37 Hello people ! 03:09:26 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 03:11:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:11:58 Ugh. Tobeyrowe. 03:12:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:13:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:13:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:14:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:14:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:15:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 03:16:24 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 03:32:34 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 05:39:09 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 06:45:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:17:21 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 07:17:28 !updatelogs 07:17:28 Soika: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 07:17:53 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 07:18:05 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 07:19:32 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 10:26:02 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 10:26:30 o/ 11:09:38 -!- WaterCorn has joined Special:Chat 11:14:13 o/ 11:14:48 Hey. 11:27:58 -!- WaterCorn has left Special:Chat 11:41:47 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 11:42:05 Hello? 11:46:49 o/ 11:47:17 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 11:47:19 Hello. 11:48:25 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 11:48:43 Oh hello. 11:48:43 o/ 11:48:48 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 11:48:49 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 11:49:01 Why does everybody make crappy microballs.. 11:49:04 Last night's operation was a success. 11:49:29 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 11:49:30 I can't make a strict policy or users get mad cause they aren't good enough to follow it. 11:49:39 The Militants are completely wiped out. 11:49:48 great 11:49:51 We are putting the militant leaders on trial. 11:50:01 For war crimes. 11:51:29 Now we are starting to see some prosperity. 11:51:51 As of 12:45 GMT Nordén no longer existed. 11:52:00 I see. 11:52:51 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 11:52:59 You should replace Norden with a new Commonwealth. 11:53:20 Any ghost towns where you live smith? 11:53:35 No, not really. 11:53:42 We are going to build our own. 11:53:48 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140815175240/microballcomics/images/3/30/Lol.png 11:53:57 You see, there is pleanty of trees in the area. 11:56:55 More than enough to build some cities, towns, and villages. 11:57:55 hmm 11:58:05 Why not purchase land though 11:58:21 Seems easier so US wont send you to jail like they did with poor old kevin of molossia 12:00:23 They sent kevin to jail? 12:02:46 If they sent Kevin Baugh to jail, its so war on the US. 12:02:50 If. 12:03:42 He's not in jail currently, I emailed him about a week ago, 12:04:01 Oh. 12:04:05 Good. 12:06:28 He was once in jail. 12:06:35 Like when he began Molossia. 12:06:39 Oh. 12:06:51 I guess US Gov got scared 12:08:06 Heh, true. 12:10:15 :P 12:10:18 of one guy 12:12:32 and land 12:12:55 lol 12:13:20 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 12:20:57 hm 12:21:00 what now? 12:23:30 ._. 12:24:58 I gtg. 12:25:07 ok 12:25:23 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 12:25:32 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 15:17:25 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 15:19:24 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 15:44:50 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 15:45:57 Salut MicroWiki chat ! 15:57:14 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 16:06:02 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 16:12:50 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 17:34:31 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:34:58 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 18:32:59 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:20:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:59:51 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 20:00:49 o/ 20:08:17 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 20:08:34 Hi,Austrar. 20:09:39 o/ 20:09:45 gtg :( 20:09:52 bye! 20:10:10 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 20:36:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 22:20:28 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 22:21:16 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 2014 08 23